


Chase

by JdWheels65



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JdWheels65/pseuds/JdWheels65
Summary: Robin on the run long after the factor had collapsed and kills Amon, finds that SOLOMON has a hunter after her when she had been forced to use these insidious powers for the greater good... but she was unaware of other things that were wrapped up in it?Will she survive?One Shot smut with plot (A real plot)  a rewrite of a story I wrote many years ago.





	

Chase  
By Jd Wheels

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin nor do I make any money off of my writings. I am only a fan that loves to write.

 

Tokyo's dark streets were heavily foreboding under the light of a full moon hanging in the sky. The alleyways of this large city were even darker in the nights grasp, holding a feel of pure evil in its darkened hold. The metropolis always did hold that sense for anyone that lived in its sprawl, but many choose to ignore it or accept its horrors.

A lone figure hurries through one such alley, almost running through the darkness of the back road. The person seemed to be keeping near the walls of the various buildings around on either side of the small passageway, yet the silence of the figure's footsteps was eerie… there was little or no sounds being made.

The figure was that of a fairly tall teenaged girl with tawny colored hair done up in a very unique fashion. Dressed in what could be described as a Victorian styled dress and topped off by a dull red trench coat that covered her from neck to ankles. The young girl would have stood out almost anywhere in Tokyo's society, but oddly she easily seemed to melt into the hanging gloom of night she found herself in.

The young girl hurries through the trash strewn backway, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds as she made her way deeper into the darkness. She nervously clutched a plain white plastic bag in one of her gloved hands, holding it tightly against her leg as she moved effortlessly through the back ways. 

Out of nowhere, the girl made an odd move, leaping sideways into the opening of a side alley, and flattened herself against the back entrance wall of a noodle house; her posture was one of vigilance. The girl's breathing was heavy, rapid and yet very deep as she stood there. 

The teen’s demeanor was one of great nervousness, eyes darting to where she had entered the alley from. The girl closes her eyes and seemed to be praying to the sky overhead.   
“Robin... It has happened finally..." She muttered to herself, still trying to catch her breath from the quick pace she had been keeping up. “Now what am I to do?"

Robin's mind flashed with all of the varied details of the past few months of her life. That past had now gotten her to this point, all alone and scared standing in a cold and very smelly back alley in the heart of Tokyo City and feeling scared and alone. She took a few deep breaths, as her mind went backwards in time.

 

After the fall of the factory and her miraculous escape from the collapsing building – a feat that was accomplished by unintentionally finding a hallway that led her out. She let herself run, the image of the crumbling concrete walls of the evil place crushing the dark haired Amon with millions of pounds with a deafening roar.

She immediately went into hiding from SOLOMON or any remnants that would still be around of Zaizen's Factory. The other arms of the organization will be hot on her tale. She was not sure until today that she was being hunted - Now it seemed that the worry she had of being hunted had been now answered, simply by this night in particular. It was way too obvious with the shadowy figures she had noted was seemingly mirroring her every move this night. Now that Amon was not there to protect her any longer, she knew she needed to be on guard at all times.

Even as the young girl made her escape from the collapsing complex, Robin knew the horrible truth about the tall dark eyed Hunter, a truth that made her heart sink in her chest with the knowledge every time she thought about it. Amon had been killed when the factory had collapsed in on itself. 

That was one of the reasons why she found herself in this situation... on the run and in hiding for her very life. The second part of the reason was equally as responsible and sad.

After a while of hiding in flea-riddle back alley hotels, abandoned buildings and even in the parks once the families and old people, the young craft-user had soon found work she could actually live there as well. 

Settling into an almost normal life, she had ended up becoming a live-in nanny and caretaker for a kind family of four who lived in the very center of one of the wealthiest sections that Tokyo had to offer. She was the Nanny to the family's two young girls as well as the housekeeper. She quickly opened her heart and really cared for the two young girls, and even ended up befriended the young mother as well.

Life was feeling smooth to some degree. Little Fumi and Keiko were lovable twins who were a joy to take care of. The father, Ryousuke was a hard worker and so pleasant of a gentle man, and his wife, Utako, was easy to talk with. They never asked her anything of her past, and she never offered any of it – and felt guilty that she could not be completely honest. 

The consequences of if she ever did divulge anything at all of her past could hurt her, or quite possibly end up hurting the family that she had come to love and cherish. It was a cost that she could never allow to happen.

One day, not very long past now, the new life would unravel almost as fast as she had made it. It was caused by something that she could never have foreseen happening, or had a chance to even stop from starting. Fate had kicked her again right squarely between the eyes.

On a cloudy Sunday, a lone Witch randomly attacked the family in their very own home. Crazed because of the mental sickness that sometimes accompanies people after their power had awakened, the young male witch broke in. 

The Witch quickly killed the father with a type of electrical power that emanated from the body, then turned to attack the mother and the two children while yelling utter nonsense at the top of his lungs. Robin, who had run from where the rooms were, She knew this was a witch, and quickly came to the quick conclusion that she little choice but to use her craft to kill the Witch when he turned towards the mother and two children that were hiding just behind a large potted plant near the sliding doors to the back yard. 

Slipping on her glasses that she had always tucked away in her dress pocket, she readied herself for battle. She had not used those accursed powers in a very long time, but knew she had no choice in the matter- the family had lost its patriarch; she was not going to let the others perish in the same way. She yelled at the witch, and he turned to face her.

Quickly, Robin dispatched the Witch with a seven foot high ball of fire as easily as she had done with the STN-J all those months past. She extinguished the threat to her employers in the space of a few heartbeats, saving what was left of the young family from certain death. 

Dispatching the Witch came as a relief to her, but it swiftly becomes a nightmare. After witnessing the brief battle from where they cowered in fright, the remaining parts of the family ran off in total fear; frightened by seeing their young babysitter kill this man with a tower of flames. She knew the police would come… and eventually SOLOMON.

The family took off, yelling for the young girl to stay away from them. In a flash, the car with the mother and kids vanished into the darkening night, leaving Robin where she was in the middle of the street. Now alone, the reality of her life became all too real. In that act of defending her employers at all cost, her new life had simply been destroyed by the fear that family had. They had fled because of the fear that surrounded her power, and the absolute fear of the unknown.

She did not wait around for the police, STN-J or even SOLOMON to come out to find her, as she knew that they all would be hot on her trail as quickly as possible. She was supposed to be dead, and people angered with how they brought down Zaizen's sick vision would want her eliminated at all costs. She was, in fact, the Eve of Witches.

Slipping into the anonymity of night, she hurried from her employers home and once again into the city. With no one else to turn to, knowing that even kindly Nagira might be not safe in this situation, she became one of the thousands that did call the vast Tokyo streets and tunnels home. Some call them the walking lost, others just the flotsam of life. Robin was just another word... simply one of the outcasts that inhabited the dark alleys and hidden places within Tokyo.

The girl snapped her head around and brought herself out of her thoughts with a jolt. She was now hearing heavy footsteps coming up the alley that she had ducked out of. They were slow and steady in their pace, walking right in her direction. Her heart beat faster in her chest, fear siphoning up inside of her. Robin knew this might possibly be a hunter that had been dispatched to take her down; the very one she had given the slip to just a few times over the last two weeks.

Young Robin wanted to look and see if there was someone there in the alley's shadows, but she knew that was a chance she could not afford to make. All she knew was she needed to get out of this dark place as fast as she could, and make good her getaway back into the shadowy world with she now was a part of.

Robin whirled around on her heels and scrambled herself farther down the dank alley she was in, her mind just wanting to get a good amount of distance between her and those ominous footsteps that was shadowing her every move this night. Like a scared feral cat, Robin hurried off into the hanging darkness, where even the moon's light could not penetrate. She let the darkness swallow her up as she left behind the person that was the origins of the footsteps- hopefully losing whoever to the cloak of blackness.

 

A few hours had past, after taking a wide looping route through a residential area and then back into the more commercial and industrial part of town, Robin finally arrived at the hiding place she had found for herself.... one that was away from most of Tokyo.

Young Robin had found an old building that once was used as an old rooming house during the dark days of the Korean war by the US for billeting servicemen when they were on leave from the war. No one had lived or worked inside the structure for many years and was boarded up tightly, but she had found a way in taken refuge in it in the attempt of being out of the public view and away from the streets themselves.

Deep down in the one of the old basement rooms that were jokingly called the ‘economic rooms’, she made her little hideaway in the farthest corner suite she could find. Finally feeling the safest she can under the circumstances, Robin simply set up her new 'home' right there.

Robin had found an old hotel bed already in the room she picked, and gathered up an old wooden crate she ended up using as a table, along with a bottle she could use to gather water with. She had found a stash of large candles in a storage room just down the dilapidated hallway from her basement hideaway as well. In the old basement kitchen she found a discarded tin, good enough to overturn and use as a candle stand. With that find, was a good thing as it was the only source of light she had to help with the long hours of night she endured every day.

Robin had very little in the way of any possessions other than the dress on her back and a few things she had in her pockets after running from what had happened, but she found herself being very grateful anyways for what little she could scrounge in the desolate rooming house. Any little comfort at all she had found, was soothing to her.

Robin hurried over to the bed and sat herself down, trying to calm her rapid heart that literally thundered in her chest. She was still fearful from her little foray out into the dark city streets, and was wishing she had simply stayed hidden. That thought aside, the real fact of the matter was Robin had not eaten anything in a couple of days, and had no choice but to try and keep her strength up by eating something. 

She had made that purposeful dash to a nearby convenience store she had seen when first seeking somewhere to hide, to get a little something to eat and drink. She noticed quite quickly on her way back that she was being followed quite skillfully. She instinctually took a long rout through the streets, into a residential area before smartly doubled back when out of sight. Luckily, the girl had deftly had ended up giving the person shadowing her slip, and she hustled back into the industrial area where her hideout was.

Robin bowed her head and wondered if this nightmare would soon stop. Whispering a tiny prayer under her breath as she tried to calm her heartbeat, she knew all of this would not stop any time soon. 

"Please, Lord... I need your help." She murmured to the room, hoping her God would hear her. So far, her lord had not heard her cries yet... and even she was wondering if he ever would.

Finally getting a handle on her breathing as her heart had slowed to near normal rate, Robin shucked off her long coat and threw it over the end rail of the bedpost. Carrying the plastic bag full of food that she had risked herself for across the nearly barren room, she went over to her crate-table as quickly as the almost pitch blackness of the room would allow.

Barely using any effort on her part, Robin lit the candle with a quick glance of her green eyes. The flame burst to life, and now lit up the hideout with a rather soft glow. Oddly, it was actually soothing to her as the light danced in the dimness. She watched the flame for a second, and then turned and lit the second candle as well.

Setting down the convenience bag in the light of the candles, Robin brought out the small portion of noodles with pork and the cup of coffee she had picked up on her foray. Both were slightly warm still, but not by much. The need for some sustenance was the cause of her nearly getting herself caught by whoever was her Hunter, and she was going to partake of it as she had planned to.

Returning to sit on the bed, Robin began to eat from the take-out she had gotten. It was not the fact that Robin actually felt hungry, the stress she had been feeling made her feel indifferent to eating anything. That aside, she knew she had to keep something in her to keep up her strength, and to give her even a modicum of normality through this. Food was fuel for her body, especially when you’re the Eve of the Witches.

The tawny haired girl looked at the bowl in her hand and sighed, almost wanting to put it down again. Deciding that it would be in her best interest to eat her bought fare, she pulled off the chopsticks that were attached to the side and set into the semi-warm food. The coffee appealed to Robin a little more, as she could smell its sharp aroma even though its heat was all but gone by this time.

Slowly Robin ate in the deathly silence of the room, the creepy stillness that surrounded her like a shroud of death was a little unnerving for her. The great eeriness sent small shivers down Robin's spine, that cold feeling ran ghostly through her entire being. She just ignored the feeling and concentrated mainly on the food that she had.

Letting the light from the candles sooth her now returning uneasiness, it was the deep feelings of the extreme exhaustion. Being on the run for now almost a full month since her battle with the electrified Witch, she had not let herself really sleep….including only a couple hours passed in three days. Now she was feeling the end results. Sooner or later, Robin knew that she would be collapsing from total exhaustion and that time was coming quickly.

Robin just tried to put it everything out of her mind for the time, even her brain was feeling tired with the strain of it all. She continued to force herself eat her luke-warm noodles, constantly trying to ignore the supreme deafening effect of the silence in which she could hear her own heartbeat had started again now to pound little faster once more.

 

Finishing her meal, she the empty bowl into the plastic bag she had carried it in and swallowed the last dregs of coffee from the cup. Robin’s body felt better, not as empty she had been, but still her body sending very strong messages of impending sleep. Yawning, the satiating feelings of eating finally were triggering her extreme fatigue to its fullest. She realized that she could no longer put it off any longer, she needed to sleep some.

Robin curled her weary body on the bare mattress of the bed, as the heaviness of her body seemed to increase. It was futile to fight it off any longer, and that was clear to her. Using her long coat to cover up from the chill that was in the air, she finally released herself to the exhaustion. Folding one of her arms under her head for a makeshift pillow, she closed her eyes hesitantly, her body now overriding her fears and even her own mind as well. In her completely energy depleted state, sleep overtook Robin rather quickly. 

They young lady’s body had finally won the tug-of-war that had been her life for over three days. The utter depth of her sleep really was the mirror of what her life had become. She slipped into that sleep even before her mind could have a chance to stop it.

Deep and dark was her slumber, she had no dreams.

********************

Sometime later that night, some sort of noise woke Robin suddenly from somewhere in the room. It was very faint, almost too faint to actually distinguish it as a sound, but Robin knew that she had heard something. 

She bolted fully upright on the bed and looked around the area, thankful that she had left the very large candles going on the tin can holder. She readied herself for anything, as she panned the room for the sound's origin, her heart pounding wildly.

Standing just a few feet from the bed, she saw a huge figure of a person who was half silhouetted by the candlelight. She readied to defend herself at all costs, not knowing if it was a homeless person looking for a place to sleep, or if this was that Hunter that was plaguing her. She grabbed for her glasses, and found them. 

She suddenly felt like she had no reason to defend herself, and wondered why she had that come over her. She squinted at the figure, which had just simply stood there looking at her, never once moving. The shadow seemed almost familiar… as if how it stood there triggered something in her memory. She saw no motion of aggression, no movement to say a weapon was there… it simply stood there.

Robin suddenly gasped loudly. The tawny haired girl did know who this was.  
“Amon?” She whispered.

The figure moved so the light revealed its face. Amon was the figure that stood there in the candle light. His arms hung at his side without a hint of any movement. She verified that there was no weapon drawn on her, as he just stood looking right at her, not saying one word. Time seemed to simply stop moving for the few moments.

She broke into a broad smile. She was sure that it was not him who was the Hunter that was after her, even though at one point in time, he had been. 

“Amon!" She whispered excitedly, getting up on her knees on top of the bed.

The large built man nodded his head, as he stepped forwards to be seen more clearly by the light. His eyes still were as stoic as usual, but they also held this unmistakable warmth in them.  
“You are a hard girl to track down..." He said with a small smirk, after a couple of seconds just standing there. “Guess I taught you to well."   
“You’re alive!" She sputtered, as it made her fully realize the man was here and not some horrible dream. She could not put into words just how it felt to see a familiar face again.

The man stood there, looking at her without a single movement. Amon’s eyes seemed to be locked right on to Robin's surprised face, her green eyes had not moved any since she realized he was there.  
“I have been tracking you down, ever since I had pulled myself out from the Factory's destruction." He said, starting to talk again. “It now seems like almost an entire lifetime ago now since that happened- and equally as long as I seen you.”  
“You knew I was alive?" She asked.

He chuckled a little bit under his breath, but nodded slowly.   
“I never knew for absolute sure that you had escaped the collapse, it was a simple calculated hunch on my part, you could say..." The large man replied. “I survived that collapse, although barely, and was nursed to health by strangers... as I healed from my injuries…I just had a feeling that you had also gotten out somehow."   
“A feeling?" She echoed.   
“Yes… a feeling... a real hunch." He said, his voice was one of somberness coupled with a small bit of mirth now. “I guess my hunch was correct."

Robin scrambled off the bed and raced right to the man. She flung her arms around his muscular form, forgetting that the man was so very standoffish at the best of time with showing emotions of any sort. She just wanted to feel if the man was really there, and when she did made it true in her head.... it was clear it was not a dream she was having or some sort of hallucination - Amon was there, and alive!

To her surprise, Amon let his large arms folded completely around her and hugged her back firmly. He held her there with a gentleness that was very contradictory to how he usually was. His embrace was inviting and warm, he held her like that for quite some time.

The girl stood there for a moment with her head tucked on his broad chest, his arms feeling so good to her. She had often daydreamed about hugging the man, and wanting him to do the same. This was a surprise to her; that he actually was doing just that. She gives a cooing sigh, letting her feelings of relief wash through her. After all that has happened, this was a breath of fresh air.

Robin just held Amon tightly against her much smaller form, feeling the warmth radiates off of his body. She felt safe for the first time in weeks.  
“You probably know that I am being hunted by SOLOMON agents then..." She said softly, with a sigh of reality hitting her. 

“Yes... You are being hunted, Robin." He said, looking down at the girl in front of himself, deeply peering into those striking green eyes. " I already know that you are."   
“I thought you would." She exhaled back.

Robin tilted her head up to look at the much taller man, visually tracing his strong face. She noticed something was different in the dark man's gaze, something that could only be explained as actually being soft and inviting about him. She went to ask another question, but she was cut off suddenly by the man.

The man had lowered his head downward to the girl, his lips suddenly were right on her lips, the kiss was long and full of passion. The girl froze in his embrace, not totally knowing what was happening as his lips were locked on hers. Her body trembled under his kiss, and she was wondering if this was just some great dream. The fact clearly remained; he was the one kissing her like this.

He kept on kissing her, long and deeply. The kiss was full of deep feeling that flowed through his lips and into her now almost limp body. The inexperienced young craft user did not know what to do, even as every part of her body was keenly aware of his lips on hers, not to mention the closeness he was holding her against himself. Robin shuddered with so many emotions that came flying out from inside her.

The young girl felt her body begin to react with great heat, and she closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt tingles and sparks shoot in her whole body… strange sensations that even were in places that were very private. The crotch of her panties were now becoming very wet, her young sex growing excited with an energy she never had felt before had began to overtake her. She felt his embrace tighten around her slim waist, and she felt the passion flowing out of him like a wild fire. She was feeling so weak in the knees, yet found that she wanted to stand there and kiss him forever.

Her young mind spun like crazy, she had never even kissed a man or boy before, but the one she had always secretively wished had kissed her was right there doing just that. Her rising passions flooded over every aspect of her senses, and she tightened her embrace on him. Amon's kisses had stired up her awakening inner fires.

He stopped for a second, his eyes locking right on to Robin's sparkling emerald greens.   
“I have to confess to you..." He said his breathing deep and rapid. “I had time not to be thinking of doing this over the past months...while I was searching for you. I finally admitted to myself that I have deep rooted feelings for you...." He stammered a little, as his words did not seem good. He looked right into her big green eyes. “Dammit girl... I love you."

Robin mouth fell open and she blankly looked deeply into his eyes. Through the dark orb windows to his soul, she could see the total conviction of the man's word resplendently affirmed in his face. He was not pulling her leg on this one; she knew that was never his style anyways. This man was telling her the whole truth...that he loved her.

 

The young girl blushed, and then nodded. Her own long hidden feelings and thoughts were ready to be exposed as well. She giggled, as she felt her urge to also say what was in her heart coming up.  
“Me too..." Was all she could get out.

Amon gives a smile, and then began to kiss the young crafter once more. Robin felt herself melting into his large frame, surrendering to it all. She had so many times had daydreamed this scene, but she now found her reality was better than she could ever had imagined at any time.

Amon just watched the gorgeous teen's sleek face, as his hands roamed to her back. His large fingers were slowly undoing the buttons of her dress with great deftness, taking his time with each one in series. He was smooth and fluid, kissing her between each one he undid.

Robin was looking right into his eyes, and knew what he was doing. Her face began to glow red, as she could feel his hands hard at work. She gave no indication of being reluctant to his bold advances, but simply stood and watched his face as he continued to unbutton her. Her mind did fill with the teachings she had back at the church, yet the fear of doing wrong seemed to be fading off under the man's touch.   
He seemed to have touched her deeper than any of the teachings she had long studied. Girl was now bursting forth as a woman… childhood and teen years were gone

He was slow and gentle, letting her have more than enough time to voice her unwillingness to what he was doing, but he heard not one complaint come from her. She simply was looking at him with a small shy smile, while he undid the dress. She felt herself shiver with anticipation, never once frightened by him.

With her fear gone, all she wanted right then and there… was him. Perhaps it was her need to be comforted, or the fact that she had always had strong feelings for the stoic man hidden in her heart for so long. Either way, it did not matter what it was. She just was willing to let him to do whatever he wanted to her. That was her burning desire that fueled her body..

Amon soon had the dress open finally, and he pulled the dress forwards with a very light hand. The garment slid off her upper body and arms, and it flowed off the rest of here, then floating to the ground around her legs when he let it go. He looked down at the girl, wanting to see just what he had unwrapped of this pretty package, and smiled with what he finally could see.

Robin was standing there, dressed in only a pair of plain white panties and her black stockings. She wore no bra, but on seeing the rounded firmness of her breasts that made his mouth water, told that she did not need a bra anyway. Those breasts were a soft white colored like rich cream, the nipples on the swollen mounds were rock hard and bright strawberry pink that came with her growing excitement. 

 

The tall hunter noticed how flat her stomach which showed the leanness of her body to him, which had been always hidden under the layers of old styled clothing she wore. He grinned and continued to visually take in the lovely form of Robin’s.

Just watching those perfect breast raise and lower with each deep breath Robin took, made the man's eyes sparkle. They were perfect in every way they could have been,  
“You are so beautiful..." He muttered, as his large roughed hands cupped her boobs with a feathery touch.   
“Really?" She asked with a wide eyed question, her body quaking under his touches.   
“Really!" He said with a satisfied smile.

She gasped as she felt his hands squeezing her breast with great tenderness. She had never felt such a strong sensation, yet her whole body was seemingly to be now on fire, and not from her power. This sort of heat she was feeling came from deep inside of her, and it was smoldering as it grew.... her young vulva in her panties were tingling wildly, oddly feeling so much more wet with the passing of the seconds. Each caress the man made on her breasts, then kissing them individually, made her yearning feelings in her that much stronger.

Her mind flashed for a second again to all that this was all wrong by everything she had been taught at the monastery, and by her grandfather Juliano, yet every inch of her being yearned and ached for more. Her skin tingled, her breathing became rapid and her soul felt as if it was soaring.

She began to kiss the man with a frenzy fueled by her unleashing her passions, Amon was equal to responding to her as well with a crazed amount of kisses on his part. Her mind and body now was fully his.

The enthralled girl felt the man gently lift her off her feet, right out of the dress that was pooled around her feet, then carry her over to the bed. She continued to stare into his firm chiseled features, as he looked at her. The last strands of whatever apprehension she may have had in her, was now completely gone and was a distant memory. Swooning with passions now, she now waited for what was coming next.

He laid her down on the bed lightly and sat down after finally removing her boots and black hose. She now was lying on the bed next to him, clad only in her simple white underwear while intently looking at the dark haired man through passion glowing eyes. 

Amon looked the mostly naked girl over, and could feel that his own seething passions taking hold. She was beautiful as he ever could have imagined.. and longed to explore the young girls body and soul with his.

Under the watch of the pretty young crafter, Amon threw off his long coat to the dusty floor, and then began to unbutton his black shirt. With a mixture of nervousness and serious wonderment, Robin watched intensely as Amon continues to undress himself for her. Their eyes continued to be solidly locked onto one another, as if they were poised for what was coming. He found his mouth dry, as her beauty was overwhelming

The lust-filled craft user now could see a very well build set of shoulder come into view, as he shucked off the shirt. He was very muscular in every way, his chiseled body reminding her of the many glorious statues that stood in the center of Rome when she explored the piazza and so many museums… but his body held much more for the passion filled young lady. She continued to watch, her excitement was growing by leaps as she watched his panther like body move as he disrobed with slowness.

 

Amon stood up and then pulled down his pants. As he kicked off the garments along with his boots, she suddenly got the first sight of his manhood, something she had never seen that part of a man, just pictures they had briefly shown her before denouncing it all as sinful. She eyed the erect and throbbing organ with great interest, as it was excitingly inviting to the young crafter… knowing his body was not sinful in any way for her

It was over ten inches long, and very thick all the way around. Its dark pinkness was rock solid, and protruded out proudly from his muscular loins. She knew just what this thing was, and what it was used for. The girl felt that she was sort of scared of this large appendage that was so foreign to her, yet this foreign thing was a part of Amon – and she also desperately longed for it as well.

Robin looked up at the man, as he climbed onto the bed and cautiously laid himself ever so softly on top of her while his eyes looked right into her. He began kissing her once more, his hands beginning to explore over her bare body, hungrily searching out every curve and crevice she had. Her mind spun with every sensation his fingers pulled out of her. 

Robin kissed the man back, her hands clumsily but excitedly roamed over his thick chest and broad shoulders, noting how his muscles and sinew seemed to rippled just under his tanned skin. She noted a small scar that he had on the upper part of his right arm, but his constant kisses and caresses soon made her forget the skin's mark.

She could now feel his erect member poking up against her undergarment covered sex, as his lower half had slid between her lean legs and rested almost perfectly between them. The girl gasped, as his member seemed to be twitching and throbbing as it poked against her wet panties crotch, adding more fuel to her internal fire that seemed to grow with ever touch and kiss the man gave her. Her mind was spinning in ecstatic glory, as the man had his way with her, with the gentleness of a fine wine. He kissed Robin's neck so very lightly, causing the gal to shiver even more under those kisses.

Amon moved up on to his knees after a while, always looking at Robin with a fiery passion that flamed in his dark eyes. He slipped his pointer fingers under the elastic waistband of her underwear, and watched her smooth face to see if what he was thinking of doing was right with her. He waited, eyes locked on to hers, searching for any sign that he needed to stpp.

A trembling Robin lifted her hips in response, as the man's slow and gentle process was taking any trepidation she was having away. She only knew of the heated passion that burned deep in her, and right then just wanted the man more than she ever had from anyone before. She nodded, waiting for the man to continue on. Amon slid the panties off and tossed them to the floor beside the bed. 

The man looked down to see shortly cropped pubic hairs around her young sex; it was glistening sweetly in the candlelight. Her sex itself was very pink colored; the lips of Robin's labia were engorged and glistened with wetness. It was alive with the fuel of her passions the man had brought up.

 

He regarded Robin's pussy and smiled, it was so very inviting for Amon. It was perfect and enticing, something to be regarded as almost living art. He patiently looked the girl's face over as he slowly lowered himself back on top of her. 

Robin spread her apart her knees further to accommodate the man's return, and now bare skin met bare skin with excitement. Robin could see he was watching her closely, as the tip of his rod came into contact with her wet opening. He held himself there, noticeable to her that he gauged if it was alright for him to continue on as he seemed to be ever cognizant of this young girl.

Robin girl felt his cock's head just sitting there, pulsing against the outer lips of her sex and making her feel just how it felt to be turned so on. She nodded for him to continue with her breathing coming ever so deep, every inch of her simply wanting the man to make love to her. He seemed to be waiting for that answer, and he give a small smile when she nodded.

Amon began to push the head of his cock into the awaiting opening, and Robin let out a deep gasp. She could feel his rod slowly entering her pussy's lips then begin its slide into her. Robin’s love channels tightness was making her quiver and stiffen a little with every inch he inserted. She found herself beginning to relax down there, and Amon's manhood continued its way in more and more, filling her virgin hole with each second.

He stopped for a moment, and lowered his head beside hers. She could feel his rapid breathing on her earlobe, and she shuttered with the sensation.   
“This part might hurt..." He whispered into her ear. “I will go very slowly."   
“I know..." She said back, panting her response as her body. “I am not scared.”

He thrust once with his hips, and suddenly she had a sharp pain blast through her sex, as she could almost feel a popping sensation come from inside of her. Some tears welled up for her a little, for it was just as she had seen in her daydreams but it was very real. The deep set eyed man had just taken her virginity, and that reality made the pain endurable for her. She felt the pain fading almost as quickly, as she gasped with the sensations that were replacing them like a tidal wave.. It was like somebody had lit her fire inside of her all over again, now it was passion fueled fire.

With her pain subsided into nothingness, the man then began to slowly push his penis even deeper into the girl. With that pain gone, she felt the waves of many emotions rock her very soul. She flung her legs open as wide as she could, wanting to feel the man more, her body quivering with each and every stroke that he was delivering He began to pump his hips, his rod now sliding in and out of Robin effortlessly. Robin found her that she was moving her hips right back in an involuntary response, her hands were clasping on to his arms as she never felt so alive as she did right then. She arched herself, wanting him even more inside of her.

 

Amon felt the tightness of her pussy now clamping around his rod, each stroke he made sending pleasure signals to every part of his body. He noted that she was in now sync with him; pussy slamming upwards to devour his rod deep inside her with more and more passion. All of this seemed to be building and growing, he had definitely unlocked the girl's Pandora ’s Box of passion, and now this girl was in the full throws of that consumed her. 

Watching the angelic face of Robin sweat and contort, while listening to her moans made his member become even harder than what he was. He just lifted himself a little, and began to plant his rod faster and faster, deeply sending it fully into the tightness of her excited hole. He continued to slammed himself harder and harder, his mind only wanting to search out every single part of her insides. 

Robin began to moan loudly, her body arching every time he pushed himself fully into her. She would thrust her pussy up to meet him, making sure that every inch of him was inside of her as much as he could. With her sweat mingling with his sweat, and their juices beginning to mix too, every sense they had was fully engaged. The two continued their sexual ballet, pulling themselves higher and higher towards their orgasmic apex… time standing so still.

Amon soon could feel her vaginal walls pulse and spam, and he knew her first ever orgasm was right there on the very precipice and announcing its imminent explosion. He smiled down at the girl, as she had her eyes closed, head thrown back and her back arching as she pushed her hips into his. Knowing that the orgasm was just about upon the girl, he sped himself up a little more, pounding himself as deep as he could into her. He knew that he could light the fuse that would set of young Robin's climax bomb.

Wild colors spin in Robin's head, her body now liberally spasaming out of control. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could only let out a cry of pure ecstasy while her whole body released. She felt her young pussy pour out wetness, soaking the man in its slickness as her hips continued to thrust wildly against him, wanting to feel him more deeply.She felt the pressures inside of her literally explode with a cataclysmic force, then another one, making her cry out more and more loudly with each one. She just road the waves of her orgasmic delights, unable and unwanting it to end as he brought her into a zone that was pure heaven. She slammed her hips wildly up as waves of orgasms flowing over her. 

She called out his name over and over again, just letting herself drift on the huge tidal waves of pleasure that wracked every inch of her being.

Amon felt her pussy really clamping down after many orgasms, and he could feel his self-control beginning wain rapidly. His balls ached to be released, and he was now to the point that he could not stop it. He had made sure of giving many orgasms for the girl, now he wanted to fill her with his seed. He doubled his thrusts, making the girl vibrate and call his name out again in automatic strings between pure babbling.

 

With a loud grunt and a final shutter of his body, he shot his load of cum deep inside the girl, his body convulsing with his release. She screamed as his pubic bone smacked into hers, as a very intense climax was triggered by Amon's member vibrating while he shot his seed deep into her. As one, their orgasms joined in the choir of pure pleasure that held them, and they road it for a long time.

Sweaty and completely done in, the two laid there for the longest time, his slowly shrinking member still wedged in her still twitching body. They lay there for a very long time, smiling in their mutual silence.

She could feel his member still inside of her, twitching. She panted, as the cock was already growing back to its full size, causing her young hole to react again. He got off of her, pulling his awakened hard-on out of her and smiled.   
“Let’s try something...” He murmured. 

He turned the girl over to her stomach, her face showing that she was still unsure of what he was going to do. Gently, he lifted her back end so she was half on her knees. Following his lead, she got up on all fours, head turned as he walked on his knees behind her. She could feel her young sex now oozing more, her anticipation on what he was going to do making her very wet.

With a single thrust, he entered her hole again, shamming his pelvic up against her small but well-rounded ass cheeks, his balls swinging through her legs and tapping her short bush.   
“Oh MY!" She gasped and shook, feeling his rod once again filling her inner sanctum.

Amon began to pump again, this time with a little more force. He could see her head was forward as she panted wildly; her pussy was twitching around him with each movement he did. Her backside was twinkling with beads of sweat as she pushed her ass back to meet his thrusts. He smiled and started to hump even more aggressively.

Against her excited labia, Robin felt the friction of his hairs making the sensations that much more amplified. She moaned, as she could feel the building inside of her increase each second... sending her speeding towards another round of earth shattering orgasms

Amon lifted her ass a little, for her to be perfectly aligned with his longer legs. The man was making very sure that every little length of his cock could be enclosed into the velvety confines of her twitching sex. He felt himself shutter, as her vagina walls was bringing him ever heightening plateaus of pleasures.

 

The pace the two did was torrid. Robin slammed he ass against the man violently, as more orgasms rocked her body over the course of a few minutes. She just was so very conscious of his rod filling her up with each insertion, as each time a little climax came for her, hinting at the magnitude of a large one that loomed not very long off. She just let whatever flow, all she wanted was to feel the man once more.

The long haired man felt the young one's cunt suddenly clamping down again, as it was the cue for her ending orgasm. He just thrust himself deeply into her sharply, timing it just right. His orgasm joined her explosion. They let out a collective scream of pleasure as they came together in tidal waves of pure ecstacy.

The two collapsed together forward, flopping on the bed, each were now completely spent. Amon laid lightly on Robin's back, softly applying kisses on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She cooed softly, as to show the bliss she was feeling. They lay there for long moments, each one not really wanting to move from where they had fell.

After a while, Amon rolled off of the girl and sat up on the edge of the bed. She was laying there, her face flushed with a very peaceful look. She seemed somewhat dazed from what had just happened, but her broad smile told of her satisfaction with it all. She cooed softly in the back of her throat, as all of those many peaceful feelings continued to washed over her, making her feel at peace.

Amon looked over to the girl and nodded, sensing her condition of pure bliss by her sweet smiling face.   
“You alright?" He asked softly.   
“I don't know..." She plainly stated, looking at Amon with a small bewildered grin. “But that was one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me."   
“I just had the need to make love to you..." He explained with a small chuckle. “That was all there is to it."   
“Did you... enjoy it?" She asked, blushing with the fact that she had asked such a question. “It was my... first time..."   
“I did!" He said, his face showing a smile. “I should have asked you that first, though."

He got up and began to root through the large pile of clothes with were both of theirs, while Robin watched as she laid there.   
“So now what comes next here?" She asked, he questions now coming back to her.   
“For what?" He inquired, not turning around to look at her.   
“With the fact that there is a hunter out there, hunting me down, wanting to kill me... are you going to help me with that?" She asked meekly, looking at herself laying there naked.

The man, kneeling on one leg as he continued to look for whatever it was he looked for, turned his head slightly.   
“I am here just for that..." He stated with a very flat tone as she looked at her. “Only someone who loves you, like I do, can do what needs to be done."

 

Robin was puzzled by Amon's oddly cryptic words, and by the sense she suddenly was getting from it. She sat up more in the bed, feeling the tingles of coolness of the basement room hit on her bare body. She looked over to where the man had gone off to, and gasped.

Amon now was standing there; his large caliber handgun was pointed right at her. His face was somber and stoic as he stared at her, yet there was a deep sadness held in his piercing dark eyes.   
“I did not want this to come from any of the other SOLOMON Hunters to do this..." He said slowly. “I love you so much, but the fact is ...you are a witch."   
“You are going to kill me?" She gasped, frozen to the spot where she sat, disbelieving what the man was doing.   
“I could not let anyone else do this... I love you too much for that. “He calmly said.

Robin went to throw herself out of harm’s way, away from the man with the gun that professes to lover her. At that exact instant, Amon had coolly and calmly had pulled the trigger. The shot threw Robin back on to the bed, slamming up against the wall the bed was against. The girl bounced off the wall violently and then landed very still on the off white mattress of the bed, as the gunshot echoed through the room like a crack of thunder from the heavens.

Young Robin was lying on her back, blood pouring from the gunshot to her upper left chest area. Her crimson blood flowed over the ivory white of her breasts, dripping on to her stomach and sides and painted the bare mattress with its scarlet. Her red pendant sat in the valley between her breasts, as the flow of blood crossed over and around likes a sickening river of red. She could feel the ORBO in that bullet oozing through her system already. She felt her breathing becoming more labored, the pain she was having was almost too intense to endure, yet she made no move to use her power. 

She just used the last little bit of her strength to turn her head and stare up at the man with disbelief.   
“Why?" She whispered weakly. “You said that you loved me?”

Amon walked up to the bedside, and looked at the dying girl laying there in the soaking pool of her own blood. His eyes held a great sadness, even a tear had formed in the corner of one.   
“I did this because I love you. I agreed only out of the knowledge that others might be not as kind in doing their duty." He stated one more time, placing the barrel of the gun to Robins forehead. “I wanted to make sure that you received this in as respectful of a way possible.  
“I will not use my powers, you know... I love you." Robin said, closing her eyes.   
“Forgive me then... My sweet little Robin." He whispered, a finality tinging his words.

 

A second blast rang out, echoing through the room like the first did. The girl's body went limp, the last breath could be heard escaping from her mouth, and then the head lolled over to one side to stare in death at the wall. The gun had made a hole in the center of her forehead. Robin Sena was no longer... the eve of witches had been dispatched

Amon lowered his gun and turned back to the clothes on the floor. He retrieved the girl's long red coat and covered her nakedness up, his eyes seeming to tear up as he did this so reverently. He turned his head, forcing his eyes away from his act.

The man dressed with his back to the bed, but something was in his eyes that never had been before. A whole flood of tears.

 

The inquisitor of SOLOMON sat in an almost empty room in the depths of the STN-J headquarters, looking over some papers. He seemed very somber as he read the pages one by one by the light of two candles placed just next to him.

The thin grey haired bespectacled man sat silent in contemplation of the written words, as he heard heavy fall of footsteps come into the room. He glanced up and saw the dark brooding figure of Amon come in with a smooth gait. He seemed to have been expecting the man, as he put down whatever he had been reading to greet the tall young Hunter.

The inquisitor looked right at the man, a look of questioning holding in his old eyes.   
“Has it been done, my son?" The Inquisitor asked very flatly. 

The tall Hunter looked at the man with a very blank look, not answering the man right off.  
“Robin is dead. I made sure of it, Inquisitor." He said flatly, his voice very unfeeling. “Does this finishes my dealings with you and SOLOMON headquarters, and the STN-J? Is that not right?"

The older man sat back and his face broke a smile, as he took off his silver framed spectacles.   
“That it does, Amon." He said a slowed speech. “I only wish that you would reconsider staying with SOLOMON and the STN-J. You are the best hunter we have ever hand." He picked up the papers in front of him and started to read, while commenting. “I do hope you that you reconsider; it is a terrible shame to waste such talent."  
“I will not..” Said Amon, then silence. “I have been forced to do things I never wanted to do.”

 

The older man clearly heard a click suddenly and looked up. Amon was standing there, his gun trained right on him.   
“My tenure is now done... I have killed the only person that I loved, on your vengeful and fear-filled orders!" He said, his cold stare burrowing into the man's eyes with pure hate. “Now I give myself the orders... and they are to kill you."   
“W... Wait..." The man stammered.

A gunshot rang out, and the Inquisitor slumped back in the leather backed chair, a gaping bullet wound to the very center of his forehead. His eyes were clouding over quickly in death, his one hand had reflexively jumped up to clutch the hand carved crucifix he wore around his neck, but the rest of him went limp. The shell of the man gasped one last time... and he went to meet his maker.

Amon snuffed and put away his firearm, as he watched the body closely for any signs of life. He sneered, as he felt the man's wrist and could not find even a pulse. The man was very much dead.   
“You fucking bastard!" He swore venomously to the still corpse, while turning away and beginning to simply walk out of the room. “You do this shit in the name of what you call the almighty God... May your damned soul rot in hell forever for the deeds you have done in life, and the deeds that you have made other do in the name that you hold so dear.."

The night was falling when the large man left Raven's Flat by way of a side entrance that was rarely used, a heavy fog hung in the darkening air. Amon had successfully dodged running into any of the other STN members, as he made his way out of the building. They did not know yet that he was still alive, and he was not about to reveal that he was either. 

It was just as well, as he was not in the mood for any chit-chat or to explain why the body of the Inquisitor slumped in a chair with a bullet in the head. He had enough of both SOLOMON and the STN.  
“Let them deal with what is left of the Inquisitor... I am out of here." He growled to himself

The man got into his car and drove off into the deepening night. As he drove away from Raven Flat for the very last time, Amon held up a red pendant in one hand as he drove. The trinket was the one that Robin had always been wearing, the one given to her by her mother as a young baby and that she had always worn. This was the last vestiges of the life of the young Crafter. The last memories that were burning the young Hunter’s very heart out.

Amon held it for a second before palming the trinket and returned to keep himself driving into the darkening night. More tears flowed down his broad face, but his eyes never left the front of his car.

“Damned everyone to hell!” He spat to the interior of the car. “ Damn this all!!

The darkness of night quickly had swallowed the man up, car and all. As quick as that, there was no obvious sign of the man. Raven’s flat been now somber and still in the night embrace.

On the road in front of Raven flat, two strange objects layed in the gutter at street side. The discarded things were a large gun still in a leather shoulder holster, and a cross pendant that glowed with an eerie greenish light.... the thing that held ORBO. It did seem that Amon's STN ties were now severed. Wherever the man was going now, the objects were of little use to him now. 

The memories the man had were the only things worth taking... and they were ones of loss and pain… and the single pleasure of pure passion as well.


End file.
